1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a framing construction system. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a framing construction system that may comprise a cable protecting plate comprising non-metallic material, an upper convex surface, and a lower concave surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service lines are used for many purposes in both residential and commercial construction. They include but are not limited to: high voltage cables, low voltage cables, fiber optical, water tubing and gas tubing. Some service lines are somewhat flexible, allowing for ease of installation. One example of a flexible service line is a manifold water system used in climates where freezing occurs. These systems rely upon flexible plastic tubing that resist expansion and are less susceptible to breaking during a deep freeze weather event than rigid pipes. Some gas lines are flexible and can be installed in walls and in service access areas, complete with engineered fittings. In installing these service lines, it is often assumed that structural members will be accessible and that installation areas relatively open.
Cable protecting plates are used to prevent the inadvertent penetration of wires, pipes, tubing, and service lines, by fasteners such as nails and screws in construction. These plates have a variety of shapes depending upon the framing function (bearing wall, partition wall, furring wall) and construction material (wood, metal and thin strips for furring). These plates are not suited for remodeling when the wall covering is already installed and will remain installed everywhere with exception of the reasonably immediate local of the actual protecting plate.
Many cable protecting plates have features which will damage the wires they are intended to protect. Many devices incorporate integral attachment provisions, typically in some form of integral teeth. The existence and the placement of these “teeth” render these protective plates potentially destructive to the very service line they are to protect if they are used in parallel to the service lines.
In order to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages, embodiments of the present invention provide for a protective plate that may comprise metallic and/or non-metallic materials of a rust resistant type in an elongated rectangular shape.